Useless
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Takao hates being called useless when he can do quite alot. He's been having problems for a long time, but hiding it so good. Can anyone save him from his dark sanctuary?TakaoXKai
1. Chapter 1

Sadness and hatred entered her body as they left for their trip. He loved them so much, why would they leave him? Of course, it was what that bastard said, "You shouldn't even come. You're useless,". Useless, he felt it eat at him. He wasn't useless, he was smart and funny. He would work and be a good person, so why was he useless? Tears trickled off his face, he was sobbing uncontrollably. The feeling of worthless entered him because if you are useless you are worthless. Lastly, he thought of himself as nothing because if you are worthless you are nothing. He just laid on his bed, it felt extra soft. He woke up extra early and cleaned himself to boot, he would have never done this for just anyone. But this was his loved ones, they were like his family. Pain would usually stay hidden until they left, it was a bad habit, never to show his feeling in front of people, it would embarress him and make him feel weak. Unless, it was the one he truly loved. He thought of last night, remembering with pure joy.

_Flashback_

_I am not sad, I just don't feel good. _He slit his left wrist once, releasing a soft moan. The blood was trying to get out, he wiped it. _I'm actually quite...happy. _He pushed the razor blade onto the same slit and pulled it across without letting up, he bit his lip, blood came out a bit more than last time. _Mother, I'm sorry. You wouldn't like this, would you? I'm so sorry for being a masochist... _He slashed again and again and watched the blood come out slowly. _Well, this sucks. I want to have a handful of blood!!! Maybe if I cut it hard enough. _He pushed down hard and pulled it, then it started to bleed alot. _Ohmygod! This is great, look at it all. _It soon filled up his hand and he panicked. _Th-this is too much!!! I've got to get the paper towels. _He struggled for the paper towels, trying not to get blood on his bed sheets. He pulled a bunch of them, putting it on his cut and pouring the red liquid onto it, he sighed in relief. He only got a few drops on his bed. All in all, he lost a bit of blood, which made him happy. He smiled and went to sleep, since it was so late. _Goodnight mommy._

_end flashback_

He wiped his eyes and started to prepare his lunch, he was starving. By now, they were probably having fun. He sighed and phoned them..._Riiing..Riiing...Riiiing...Beep..Beep._ He stared at the phone that was not ringing anymore. _What the...?_ He grew a bit mad, then phoned again. _...Riing..Riing.._"Hello?" it was the bastard, Kai.

"Where's Max?" he said, uncomfortable talking to the one who hurt his feeling and made him sob. A pause then, "He's in the store, he wanted some candy," Kai said, with his usual monotone voice. He whinced. "Well, can I talk to him?" he asked, being impatient. _Bastard._

"Hmm... I'll tell him to call you when he getts back," Kai said. _Yeah right._

"Okay, bye." _...Beep...Beep._ He stared at the phone and hung up. He put water into a pot and on the stove. He turned it on high and went to sit on the couch. _Am I really this useless? I mean, I can do a lot of things. A lot better than Kai too._ He looked back at the water and it was boiling, he ran over to the kitchen and put in the soup mix and turned it down.

Two hours later, Max never phoned. He was just sitting on the couch, staring at the blank t.v. screen. He didn't know what to do, he was so lonely and tired. Sleeping was an option, but he wasn't that tired. He just sat there, gloomily, waiting. He sighed and went to his dark, angsty room. He laid down on his bed and cried. He should have went, he would have been having fun right now, eating, laughing. He looked at his wrist and groaned. _Might as well..._ He found his razor blade and began to slice his wrist, sure, it was painful, but the pain in his heart was much more hurtful than this. The tears were falling off his face, the blood was dripping down faster each time he slashed away. _Why...?_ He laid down and let the blood run onto his bed and put stains on them in an instant. _Th-this hurts, why won't you help me though, mom? What'd I do to be left alone? I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for my existance. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was like nothing ever happened. "Oi! Oi, Takao-kunnnn!" Max squealed so hyper, happily. He let Max glomp him and let them both fall to the ground, roughly. "Maxie? What the...," he said, rubbing him head. "I missed you so much, it sucked that when we got home I was so tired I went to sleep," Max said. He sighed. "Max, did you know I phoned you?" he asked, letting his hair fall over his face. Max gasped. "You phoned?! I didn't know, why didn't you phone again?" Max said, panickly. He just smiled, of course it was fake though. _So, that bastard didn't tell you._ He got up with Max's help. He was a bit wobbly from his blood loss from yesterday.

"I'll talk to Kai, since he had the cell," Max said with a serious emotion painted on his porcelain face. As Max walked away, he sat on the couch. Rei was sitting beside him."Takao, are you okay? You usually can take Max's glomps..," Rei asked, calmly. He looked at Rei and smiled faintly, "I'm, um, just a bit tired, that's all. Don't worry about it, Rei," he said, softly before he sighed. Rei nodded, still having worrisome thoughts. He just sat there, Rei left, he was alone again. He couldn't think about anything else, but his sore wrist and the blood. These thoughts made him lick his lips. Kai came into the room, quietly. Kai stared at him, he was so dizzy and drowsy. He laid down and his eyes went hazy and dim.

_What's happening. I feel so weak and useless more than ever. Am I really this useless? I can't even sit up.Kai was right. Kai is always right, I should just break and die._ Kai went up to him and checked his pulse, he gasped. It was slowing down, a bit quickly. "Call an ambulance! Max! Rei!" Kai shouted. _What's he doing? This is all his fault, he used those binding words that made me feel actually useless._ His pulse just kept going slower and slower. Five minutes later, an ambulance came and took him away, Kai went in the ambulance and Max and Rei got a ride with Hitoshi who just got back from the supermarket.

_Please, I'm begging you, just leave this useless thing you call Takao alone to die._ Tears came out of the younger boys eyes, Kai winced and put one of his hand on his hand. Kai bit his bottom lip and tears formed in his crimson eyes. If he could open his eyes right now he would see a kind-hearted Kai, instead he could only see a Kai full of malice and hate.

_I hate you, Kai._


End file.
